


Redemption

by quintislover



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintislover/pseuds/quintislover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby would fix everything tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

"Well if you feel that way, it's over!" Happy's voice sounded through the empty hallway to her apartment before she slammed the door in Toby's face.

Toby was dumbstruck. What had just happened? One minute, they were talking and everything was fine and the next, they were screaming at each other. 

Suddenly Toby's worst fear set in: what if Happy was serious? What if she really was done with him? 

He had to forget this night ever happened. Tomorrow was a new day, tomorrow he would win Happy back. Tonight though, there was a big poker tournament happening downtown and since Toby had nothing better to do. . . 

** 

Toby's head pounded and his stomach churned. He had never made a mistake like that before. Yes, he usually gambled with money he didn't have but tonight was different. He had barely been able to pick up their tells and had lost sorely. How the hell could his life had fallen apart in one night? What was he going to do?

Once Toby got home and fell into bed, he decided he that tomorrow he would settle his debt from tonight's gambling, and more importantly: apologise to Happy. He would get her back.


End file.
